Hetalia Hospital- Christmas Magic
by paipai13
Summary: on December 24th the Hetalia Hospital of Mental Illness has many stories. watch as on this day that they will murge into one (RusAme,GerIta,PruCan,SuFin,SpaMano,FrUk,GiriPan) (they liimited me to 4 but i have 14 people, i want to make them all as equally as important. so theres the pairs. please tell your friends this is my first fan fic by myself) (oh yeah i dont own hetalia)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred always had a weight problem, he was either too fat or too thin, it seemed nobody was pleased with his figure. Especially the one that he loved the most. He always saw Alfred as a fat piece of human waist. Since he was blinded by love he always went on crazy binges, there were times when he tried going anorexic or bulimic. Then started eating non stop because he was basically starving himself. It was his sweet brother Matthew who finally took care of things and had him get some professional help. Matthew made a habbit to visit his brother everyday in the hospital.

Ludwig had an addiction to physical matience. It would be the only thing that he did. He never ate never slept for almost a year. his brother Gilbert was concerned for him. What makes him want to work out? What is he hiding? What is he ashamed of? One day after a 10 mile run, Ludwig keeled over in a heart attack and Gilbert called 911 getting him checked into the hospital as quickly as they can. Luckily they found a new heart, a perfect match from a little boy. However when his surgery was complete he had to stay for psychological help. Gilbert being his brother of coursed visited him.

Arthur was found in a house fire around the age of 5. both his parents died that day and he was servearly ingured. When culrrled into the firemans arms he asked "wheres my mother and father?" that's all he remembered before he blacked out from such servere burns. Later he was in a hospital and saw no flowers or no get well cards. Nobody knew who he was because he had just moved into the house, and his parents were either in the hospital or worse... when a nurse came in he asked for his parents and she had to explain that there were no remains of his parents. He just sat in the bandages and cried. The nurse had left something in the chair. Actally 2 things. He called her back to get them. One was a green bunny with wings and another was a unicorn. To this day he treasures them both.

Lovino was always an angry person. Angry at the world, at life, at himself. When his brother wasn't around, or anybody else for that matter, he would shed his angry shell away and cry. Life was worthless. He began to cut and he began to pop pills. His brother Feliciano one day by accedent found his brother cutting. "what is the matter brother" he asked concerned. "none of your flipsticking (we all know what he said ) business" he yelled. Around this point Feliciano would back away but he had never seen his brother so torn. "Brother? Please tell me" he said. "I already told you gosh darnit (again we know what he said) its not your flipsticking problem now go away!" he choaked out. Feliciano in some weird act of bravery threw the knife down and hugged him. He will not coward out on his brother. Not now, not ever. "LET GO ME YOU BRASSTARDO OR I WILL PICK UP THE KNIFE AND STAB YOU!' he screamed. Feliciano could sit down and cry. "please brother. Your scaring me now" he pleaded. "eh, whats it matter to you Feli? You will still be loved and cheery and bubily and ill be fine" alas these words were not enough to convince him so he called the hospital because he saw the marks and scars. Once Lovino was taken away he mouthed thank you to his brother but still held his scowl.

Berwald and Hercules were both autism kids. Never spoke more than a few words. Each for their own reasons. Hercules saw his mother fall from her glory and spiral downward. Once talk of monotheistic was a foot and the word of Christ, she was forgotton. Her case was like Lindsey lohan when you fall from glory you fall hard. She started to drink more wine and caring less about her son. One day she died of alcahol poison and Hercules never said much again. Berwald was a different story. Since he was tall and overly smart, he was teased on a lot. It didn't help that he was homosexual as well. Since he was bullied so much he just decided to shut up. Everything else he did was wrong. So why egg them on?

Now to happier prologs (need a tissue? I think I do) Ever since ludwigs incident, Gilbert has been volunteering at the hospital along with his 2 best friends in the world Francis, and Antonio. Since their anticts always made the patients laugh, they were welcomed, Francis had wanted to become a doctor and wanted to take patch adams words of advice, so he usually crossed dressed just to make fun he even did it with his hair. He thought "make them laugh like patch adams" you can always see him in the hospital. Antonio was an intravert anyway and needed to get out more. He decided to take Gilberts offer too, especially when he herd francis was joining in.

Tino came in around the holidays just to help with the autism children and kids that were in the hospital, he loved Christmas cheer and loved the idea of playing santa for them. It was his way of giving back to the community.

Ivan worked in the hospital and taught how to deal with depression and abuse. Wether it be from physical or mental. (just because his back story is too sad, ill leave his for later on) he was glad that he could let children live and see themselves whole once more, even if they were physically scared of him

Kiku worked as a volenteer nurse for the hospital. Some days he would go in and give each child a candy bar from the outside world. (since hospital food sucks so bad) he works specially for Hercules since he was assigned to him. He chose him more like. He saw the boys face and politeness, he couldn't resist. He wanted him out more than anything, hospitals can change people

On this December 24th however things were going to change for all the stories. Its Christmas magic. Love will be expressed, people will learn to accept themselves and everybody else around them. Welcome to Hospital Hetalia.

(Hey people my name is Paige and im a narrator for this. I apologize to make this sound so sad and depressing, but I find these to be the best to get romance and humor, If things start at rock bottom, how can it possibly get worse right? Well maybe in the real world but this is my story! Have any suggestion for me? Please feel free to comment or message me, I will take your suggestions and consider them. Oh and I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be a lot more PruCan then there is now)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Jones," the nurse said. Alfred looked up from his hospital bed and saw the blond nurse come in with his food. "What is it?" he asked. "Well today you are assigned an appointment with Mr. Braginski, since your eating habits are improving" she said. Alfred looked down to his food and ate. If he didn't eat it and keep it down, she would still be here until he did. "If my eating habits are in order, then why do I need any more help?" he asked hoping that she didn't know, and write him of as cured. She looked to him and sighed, " we know about Emily, Mr. Williams told us the first week. She always used verbal abuse to you and you took it. That isn't healthy for your mind or in your case your stomach." She said. Alfred was infuriated, "what! He wasn't supposed to tell anybody, for no reason. None what so ever!" He yelled and flung his food away from him "and this so called eggs and bacon taste like you made it in a Johnny on the spot!" the nurse had to hold him down "Mr. Jones calm yourself. If you want I can call Mr. Williams and have him explain." She coaxed. Alfred looked to her in disgust. It was bad enough that he had to be here, now they know why. The nurse nodded and went to the front desk to call Matthew

"Oh Shasta I'm late" Gilbert said running to get his candy striper uniform on. He heard a buzz come from his apartment. "Hey Gil…. GIL!" Antonio said through the intercom, "WHERE ARE YOU?" He said in a singsong voice. "Verdanget, I'm coming I cant find my apron though" he muttered to himself. Francis came onto the intercom. "Buzz us in and don't forget Gilbird" he cooed. Gilbert snapped up and groaned, going to the buzzer and buzzing the others in, once buzzed in Antonio and Francis came in, Antonio looked like he was about to cook while Francis looked like a girl. "Dude you seriously have to stay in your own gender" Gilbert said grossed out. " You can still be funny and look like a guy" Francis smirked "ah that is true but people smile because they see me and that is all I want for the patients." Antonio sighed and squirmed. "Hey since when was the last time you cleaned this dump?" he asked and got up. Gilbird came out and perched himself onto gilberts head "oh thank god Antonio, for finding my bird" he then realized that Antonio was also sitting on his apron "and my apron" he snatched out of Antonio's hands " I wont kill you for sitting on the both of them" He got his uniform on and looked to them "well don't just stand there we need to help the patients out. Especially my brother." Francis perked up from the playgirl poster. "Yeah Ludwig, how is the little sprite?" Antonio chuckled " not so little no more" gilberts gave a sad smile, "better, but he needs the physical therapy for his heart still and they think there is something psychologically wrong with him so they are keeping him well into next year" he sighed. Antonio lifted his chin up and Francis slung his arm over his shoulder. " Don't worry, things will be all right" they said in unison. "Now hurry up" Antonio whined. The three ran down the hall only to bump into Matthew. "Oh god I'm so sorry" Matthew said and ran the same direction "whoa birdie slow your roll," Gilbert smiled. Antonio and Francis looked at each other in confusement. "The names Gilbert Belischmidt, but I won't need to tell you twice, because I'm to awesome to forget." He said and extended his hand to help Matthew up. "Matthew, Matthew Williams" Matthew said and Gilbert smirked "you new here?" he asked. "No" Matthew replied, "well yes I'm new to the apartment but not to the city, my brother in the mental hospital said that he needed me so I better run" Gilbert put a hand on Matthews shoulder. "Hold on, we work there, so walk with us" he said and Antonio and Francis bowed to him. " Were happy to help a damsel in distress" Antonio said. Francis elbowed him and whispered "he is a guy not a damsel, a cute guy at that but still a guy" Antonio gave a shocked expression "I knew you cross dressed for more than one reason" he sighed and walked away. Francis followed after. Matthew thanked Gilbert for the offer but had to run. Gilbert sighed and went to catch up to the other 2. "Wow I've never met someone like that before" he sighed and smiled. Francis and Antonio laughed. ." So your telling us that you think you have fallen in love…. With someone you bumped into in the hall?" Antonio said laughing so hard. Francis chuckled a bit to but flicked Antonio, "love can happen anywhere, but at least he is cute little Gil ;)" he said laughing his "oh Hon Hon" way. Gilbert laughed his "kesesese" way back and smiled " oh well we'll see if its more, he has a brother in the hospital and he lives in my apartment complex so I'm bound to see him more." He said and ran to the hospital, Antonio and Francis following shortly behind.

Tino was packing up the presents and the list of the mental children on his list. He prepared his sack and looked around. "Gee I wonder if things will get better for some of the locals in this hospital. Maybe this year is the year they get out." He sighed and packs up his Subaru and drove. He even dressed up the car to make it look like a reindeer. He was about to get out till a Toyota pulled up next to him. The Japanese looking man came out and saw Tino a bit scared. He knocked on the door and Tino opened it. "Herro, I'm sorry to scare you rike that." He said and Tino nodded and got out. " Are you the Santa that comes here to give presents to the kids and staff?" he asked and Tino nodded and smiled when he saw the nametag. " Oh kiku you're the volunteers nurse, Ja? I have a present for you but you have to wait till we get inside." He said and lifted his bag out of the trunk. Kiku smiled and bowed "werr thank you, but I'm not a Christian" he said shyly, hoping that it wouldn't take his present away from him. Tino laughed, " I don't care, the lord would still want to see you happy, even if you don't believe in him." They walked into the entrance and Tino sat his bag down onto the empty chair. Tino looked in his bag and found the one for kiku, "here you go, say, do you know anybody that would be willing to help deliver all these presents?" he asked kiku. Kiku nodded, "yeah he rooms with the boy I'm suppose to be herping" he said "irr go and get him" kiku walked away and started to deliver his presents to the staff (even the narrator Paige, Awe well thank you Tino, she opens it up to see that its Mickey mouse classics, a gift card to subway and cold stone, and plush dolls of the bad touch trio, just for that Tino I will write you something happy) kiku came back and had a tall blond boy with him " TINO! I HAVE HIM" kiku yelled, enough to make the tall blond squint. Tino came back and saw the boy. "This is Berwald, say hello Berwald" kiku said. Berwald looked at him and looked over to Tino giving blank expressions to them. Tino smiled "hello Berwald, I am Tino," he said. Berwald walked over to Tino and looked down. "What's 'n there?" he asked his voice deep and Swede like. Kiku looked amazed and Tino looked like his usual bubbly self. "I pretend to be Santa for the kids and they write what they want for Christmas and I go and deliver it. I would like you to help, if you would." He asked nicely. Berwald looked to kiku and kiku gave a reassuring smile, looking back to Tino he nodded and said, "Course my w'fe" he said and held Tino's hand. Tino looked at him a bit strange but laughed it off. Berwald seemed un-phased by this but in his mind he felt a bit hurt "he doesn't know you Berwald, let him get to know you, then his reaction might be different"

Kiku pulled Tino aside. "That's the first time I've ever herd him talk, you really must be magic" he said and went to get Hercules. Tino thought to himself "first time to talk? And it was to me? A person he has never met before?" he shrugged and went around with Berwald.

Matthew was in Alfred's room trying to calm him down. "Hey Alfred relax, I had too, they kept badgering me for that entire week." Alfred still was pissed "that still gives you no right to tell them! They need MY consent!" he yelled. Matthew sat down to think this through, "They threatened legal action" he squeaked. Alfred calmed down after hearing this. " Legal action" he repeated. Matthew nodded. "What do you mean by legal action?" he questioned. Matthew cleared his throat and spoke. "They would dismiss you as cured once you started eating again, then you would have to go back to Emily, I looked her up, she is actually been reported as an abuser" he said and cried. "She isn't fit to foster kids," he said. " I wanted you into my custody and they would deny me of it, they would have put you in another home in the system and god knows where that is." he kept crying. Alfred went down and patted his back. "I know your looking out for me, but I love Emily, and she loves me. I know she does, she picked me out personally, that's why she is different from the rest." He said, "Well I have to do an appointment with this Braginski character…" he trailed off. Matthew looked up "well I hope things go well, ill stay right here till he comes" he said. They started to think of things they can do. Matthew brought in a big bouncy ball and started to bounce it to Alfred. Then he back at Matthew. Soon they had their own game of catch. 10-20 minutes later the nurse knocked and told Matthew "its time to go, Mr. Braginski doesn't like it when family members interfere with appointments." Matthew waved good-bye to Alfred and told him he would be back as soon as the appointment was done. As soon as Matthew left a big, tall strong guy came in. his nose looked a bit big for his face and he wore a coat scarf and held a bloody pipe. The nurse looked to the both of them "Mr. Jones meet…." "I can introduce myself, thank you" Mr. Braginski said and the nurse shut the door and went to check in on her candy striper boys. "Hello I am Ivan, and you are" he asked looking at him with a creepy smile. "M-my name is Alfred" he stuttered. This guy was his abuse doctor. He looked like the abuser. Ivan looked him over still smiling "so what's your story?" he asked. "Y-you want t-to hear about me?" Alfred asked still about to pee himself. Ivan nodded and coaxed him to go on "I am best Psychologist for abuse victims, I enjoy this, and so this is my job, Da." He said and Alfred led on his story (tissue alert: please if you cry easy, get some.. if not well get less) "when I was a baby along with my brother, the guy that was just in here, we never had a dad and my mom died when giving birth to me. The nurse looked for my dad for about a month but then dropped us off at an orphan edge. We were in the system since. We've been to orphan edge to orphan edge trying to live our lives normal. One day we were with my grandparents that adopted us, and we were there for about a year. Then once my grandfather left to go to work. My grandma would touch me in inappropriate places. She would want me to sleep with her, and then when everyone else was around, she would physically abuse me, my brother saw this and protected me whenever we were alone, and he never left my side. He always takes care of me. Social services does this check up on foster parents to see if the children were well taken care of, Matthew saw this as a chance to get out and protect me, so he showed the worker my bruises and told him how I got them, he took us that day and stopped the checks to my grandparents. We have been in the system for a while and the orphanages are no life either. 'Be tough or be treated like ship (we know that isn't what they said)' that's the motto.. As for Matthew and me we were on the bad end. Finally we met Emily. She was the love of my life and she took me in. Matthew is 20 and I'm 17 so he was too old to be considered a child. Emily took me in and tried to show the cops that she was mentally stable. She may yell a lot and I may be on the bed crying every night, but at least she picked me. I'm the one she picked she HAS to love me" he said and started tearing up (I'm crying just typing this and the worst part is, I know a girl who was abused by her grandparents and was orphaned, luckily her ending is a bit happier) Ivan patted his back and held him " I know going through painful memories can hurt" he said and got a tear in his eye. Alfred looked up to him "y-you, I don't know why I'm telling you this but I am and it feels so better" he said and cried. Holding onto Ivan tightly. Ivan winced a bit but let him have his hug.

The nurse went over to the bad touch trio and told them their assignments. "Gilbert, go and do Mr. Jones' room, once he is done with his appointment with Mr. Braginski, Francis, you go and do Mr. Kirkland's room, and Antonio, you go and do Mr. Vargas' room" they all smiled and saluted "can do captain" they said. She nodded and went to other duties. But first she had to find a place for the rag doll that Tino left her. When the 3 walked to their assigned rooms they ran into Tino and Berwald. Tino smiled at them as Berwald still held his expressionless face the 3 boys smiled and waved at Berwald and Tino. "Hey Tino my favorite Santa! You finally got big and smart here to open up?" Gilbert said and smiled. Antonio came to him and gave him a hug. Berwald scowled a bit but relaxed. It was obvious that they knew each other so he would let it slide. But when Francis tried to kiss him. Berwald just simply picked Tino up and scowled at Francis. Which made him jump. And the others tremble. Tino was a bit frightened himself "umm excuse me Berwald, d-do you mind p-putting me down. I'm fragile" he squeaked. Berwald looked down and shook his head. Tino looked at him and smiled "please?" he asked. He sighed and put him down but then picked up Francis. Tino looked over to Gilbert and Antonio and told them "ever since I met Berwald, he was super close, friendly and even spoke. He even held my hand and called me his wife" he said and blushed. Antonio and Gilbert smiled at each other. "YO! BERWALD" Gilbert yelled. Berwald looked down to him "Okay now that I have your attention let Frenchie go, I'm sure he had misunderstandings, between you and Tino's relationship. I can control him since I know how you two are, so put him down and ill deal with him" Antonio put his hands to his hips and nodded in agreement. Berwald sighed and put Francis down. Gilbert smacked him upside the head. "Dude I thought you were better than that, kissing on another mans wife… **tisk tisk**… such a shame," he said. Antonio went up to Tino and said " looks like Berwald has got a little crush on you" he whispered and squealed. "Wait, on me? Hold the horses' Toni. He just met me," he explained. Antonio looked over at Gilbert and smirked "same thing happened to Gilbert this morning. He saw this blond kid, named Matthew, his brother is up here in the hospital, we run literally right into him and Gilbert looked like he hit a keg of beer, and…." Gilbert overhears this and gets in the conversation "kesesese you wouldn't be spreading rumors about me would you Toni?" he smirked. Tino laughed "no he was telling me about your love that you met this morning." He smirked "yeah…. well…shut up" Gilbert whined and got red. Tino perked up "oh speaking of which, I have presents for you all" the boys smiled and got their presents. Gilbert got an awesome yellow bird I-pod cover. Francis got a hair and make up set. And Antonio, he got a new turtle. They all smiled and Berwald handed Francis one more gift, an ice pack. Francis smiled and he nodded. "All is forgiven?" He asked. Berwald nodded and held onto Tino's hand. "Merry Chr'stmas you guys." He said. "Merry Christmas Berwald and Tino" they chanted back.

Francis went into Arthur's room, so dark, so depressing. "Hello frog" Arthur said and Francis waved. "Hello Arthur, you know its Christmas time right?" Arthur looked outside and back at him "I guess that's why its snowing" he sighed. Francis smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "no visitors today?" he asked looking at the bare table. Poor guy never got any visitors. "Well you see the table, what do you think?" he asked snappish. Francis tisked. "And this is the way to treat your only visitor" he sighed. "You work here so it doesn't count, and you dress like a fudging girl, you should be in here not me" he yelled, and when Francis wasn't phased he added "frog" Francis laughed and sighed. Seeing one of the stuffed animals he held fell off of his grasp he went to retrieve it. As Francis touched the stuffed animal he freaked "don't touch my animals" he hissed and sighed. "Christmas depresses me" he sighed and looked down. Francis sat on his bed and asked "why?" Arthur looked at him and looked back at the animals. "It's because I'm an orphan, I moved here when I was 5 and that's when the fire happened. When the fireman came back to the hospital, before I blacked out, he said that burning cupcakes were the reason why my house burned down. So now you're the only one who knows why I'm such a prickly pear. (Except for Paige of course, why thank you for adding me Arthur, here have a scone) Arthur finds a mysterious scone on his lap and he haves it, giving one half to Francis.

Feliciano went in to see his brother, it had been almost 2 years since he had been seen cutting, but now he just sits on his bed like a lump. Once he got in he herd laughing, not something you herd from Lovino often. He rushed in and saw a Spaniard laughing at his brother. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said. Lovino yelled back " get away from me you stupid Spaniard. Can you see I'm in the middle of asking why in the hell there is a tomato… on your head?" he asked inquisitively then started laughing. Antonio began to laugh too. "Oh I got a new turtle from Tino and Berwald for Christmas and he is eating tomatoes on my head. He is a small guy but still loveable, like you" he cooed and wore a silly grin. Then they turned to Feliciano who was laughing too and they smiled. "Well I see you don't need me, ill see if I can find any more tomatoes for you" he said and skipped down the hall. Once he got to the end. He saw a cute blond boy doing pushups in the middle of the hall. "Excuse me sir?" he asked and the stranger looked up. "I can't talk got to look good all day everyday" he said and continued. Feliciano looked to him and asked, "What is your name?" "Ludwig" the stranger said. "Have we met before?" he asked and Feliciano shook his head "I don't know but you look really familiar." he said. Ludwig took his hand and asked, "Where are you going?" "To the cafeteria to get tomatoes for my brother Lovino." He answered. Ludwig smiled and walked with him "mind if I walk with you I'm hungry?" he asked and Feliciano nodded.

Kiku was in Hercules room and he looked around, saw new writings on the wall "hey Hercules, what does the righting on the warr mean?" he asked and Hercules looked up to him and smiled. "This is first time you noticed." He sighed in contentment. "No no I have but didn't want to ask" he said covering his tracks. Hercules gave an uh huh kind of look and explained. "This is my ode to cats, and some philosophy I've been working on" he said and leaned onto kiku. Kiku blushed and held onto him. "Interesting, I rike your work Hercules, " Hercules smiled and held onto him tight. "Just let me hold you for today, I feel much better than I have in a long time" "okay" was all that kiku could reply with. Hercules was going to tell him today, or else he might never know. "Please let Christmas magic be real" he whispered. "Did you say something Hercures?" kiku asked, "oh nothing you need to worry bout yet" he said and whispered into his chest "my love"

**(Hey guys, that beginning, quite a sad start. Well here's my little morning scenario. Things are starting to merge, can't you see. My plans are working. My main people here are bad touch trio and face along with their loves. It's hard to get Kiku Herc, Berwald and Tino to merge into here, review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy. Still don't own Hetalia, still cant adds Prucan to the show. )**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio looked over at Lovino and smiled when he saw his laughing. "Hey what's so funny there?" he asked Lovino and he just laughed. " Because all the tomato extras are on your face from your new turtle." He snickered and fell onto his bed laughing. Antonio looked over his arms. Ever since Gilbert suggested volunteering for the hospital he had instantly fell in love with Lovino. Even though he was a good 4 years younger. It was such a pity that he didn't feel the same about Antonio, or at least didn't act like it. Lovino looked over at him "hey what are you looking at you tomato bastard" he said gaining back his scowl. Antonio hadn't realized he was zoning out onto Lovino arm, so he got composure and smiled. "Your cuts seem to be getting better, I'm real glad." He said and went to touch his hair. Lovino looked at him and before he could find his weakness that would spill everything to him, he smacked his hand away. "Touch…" he said and fixed his curl away from him, but squirmed a bit, he repeated himself "touch the hair and I swear it will get real cramped in that turtle shell after I stuff you in it." He hissed and turned away from Antonio. Antonio sighed and sat down on his bed. " Want to feed the turtle?" he asked and held out his new turtle. Lovino looked over at the turtle and back at Antonio, "yeah why not?" he said and looked around. He took some of the tomato peelings from Antonio's face and fed them to the turtle. "You know some days are better than others" Lovino started. Antonio looked over to him and asked, "What do you mean?" Lovino looked into the Spaniards emerald eyes "with the cutting and depression" he said. Antonio nodded and let him continue "you have been in the same hospital seeing basically the same people however you seem as bubbly and cheerful every day, I cant see how you let things roll off your back so easy. I insult you, and your tomatoes and yet you come in here everyday, checking up on me." He stated, "the days you don't see me, I am tempted to keep cutting, but times like now I don't." Antonio smiled and almost tussled his hair. But remembered that Lovino didn't nessicerally like that idea. He just sat there and let Lovino pet his turtle.

Tino walked in and shouted "Merry Christmas!" in the room. Lovino wasn't expecting this ands flung the turtle upwards. Antonio being the most awesome Spaniard in the world made an equally as awesome dive to catch the turtle. Tino watched in amazement and clapped. Berwald looked down and made an amused smile. Lovino was blushing mad. Not because of the grace that Antonio had cached the turtle, but the way he was position and the way Antonio was laying, he could see some nice looking arse. "Dat ARSE!" he said in his head. Tino helped up Antonio and Berwald looked over at the blushing Italian. "Hello, there" he said to Lovino. Lovino snapped out of it and looked at the tall blond. "Sup" was all that he could say. Berwald looked at where the turtle was and where Lovino was. "n'ce d'stance" he said . "Thanks" he muttered. "Berwald" he said and extended his hand. "Lovino," the other said and shook it. Berwald look at the others arm and wrapped it up in cloth, he looked at the other arm and did the same. "W'll look l'ke you got a tattoo" he said and let go of Lovino hand. " Wow I never thought of that, you must be really smart." He said amazed. "Nah, just look'ng out for a fr'end" he smiled and walked to Tino's bag and looked for his name. Once he found it he gave to Lovino. Tino who was admiring the heart-warming scene looked to Lovino " you can open it" he said. Antonio sat beside Lovino as he opened it. It was the book Feliciano read to him on his first night at the hospital. "Bruiser" he whispered and tears fell from his eyes. "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me" he said and went to Berwald and gave him a hug "I wont forget this." He said. Antonio was in fact shocked. He never gave anybody physical contact, let alone a total stranger. Berwald looked at him then back at Tino as if asking, "can I hug him back?" Tino did one of those reassuring thumbs ups, and Berwald patted his back. Lovino let go and said "Merry Christmas" to them, in which they returned. "Hey Lovino, how are your urges?" Tino asked. "Dying down, but you know, some days are better than others" he sighed and looked at his book. Once he put the book down and went to the bathroom, Berwald picked it up and coaxed Antonio to him. Antonio followed. "Yeah what is it?" he asked. Berwald picked up a pen too. "Wr'te someth'ng on the back of the cover page, w'll too, g've h'm someth'ng to read so he doesn't feel so lonely" Berwald said. Antonio told him "you go first." Berwald nodded and wrote "Dear Lovino, I am glad to be a friend to you and hope it can stay that way for a very long time. If you need anybody to talk to, talk to me. –Berwald" Tino came up behind him and asked, "What are you two doing?" Antonio explained and Tino asked, "Can I write something too?" Berwald nodded and said, "course my w'fe" Tino blushed and playfully pushed him. Berwald knew he was playing because he was smiling a happy smile (not like one of those mean smiles that people give to creep you out or put you down) Tino Wrote "Dear Lovino, Merry Christmas, its been a pleasure getting to know you the past 2 years and seeing you smile is like finding a diamond, rare and beautiful. Lots of people care for you, even your brother, he may be annoying at times but he still cares, I care for you. When I see you hurt it hurts me too. So please don't hurt yourself. And Antonio, well if anybody cared for you the most, he would win by far. He deals with you everyday and makes sure to visit you even when he is working. He really likes you Lovino –Tino" once Tino was done (and it took a whole page) he gave the book to Antonio. Lovino was coming out of the bathroom and Berwald stalled him to talk to him more. Once Antonio finished writing he started to do what Candy Stripers do. Tino looked to them both and said "Merry Christmas" and Berwald held Tino's hand and left them

As Alfred's appointment with Ivan had gone how some would say, a heap loads of better (who would say that Alfred interrupted, ME that's who! Said Paige the narrator, now hush I'm telling the story) Ivan looked over to him and smiled " your blushing?" he asked and Alfred touched his cheeks "no no, its just really hot in my room" he answered hoping the Russian would buy it. Ivan just shrugged and continued telling Alfred the different types of abuse, how he was an abuse victim, and how to identify abusers. Alfred listened in content, and realized everything that Emily did to him was considered abuse. He tried to say that it wasn't, but as Ivan said "he was a professional psychiatrist, and he had to know this" you cant go wrong with what a college graduate said who is the best in this field. The Russian looked so big and muscular, easily could kill him with a flick on the back of his neck. His violet eyes looked like a window to his soul, he looked broken, he knew Ivan had been through something like this before, but didn't press on it. His nose liked to big for his face and he was always wearing a coat and scarf. Even though it was legit hot in his room. This Braginski character was a man of mystery, and that's what made Alfred like him more and more. Maybe he had misjudge him, he seemed passionate about the subject. And you couldn't find that in any abuser. "So how about date?" Ivan said. Alfred hadn't realize he was zoning out "huh?" he asked. "Well since your still in denial, how about I treat you to a nice outing, just you and me" Ivan smiled and touched his forearm. "Hum yeah sure, I haven't been on a date, since….well an actual date since…." He muttered. " I herd a yes in there so that works for me "Ivan said and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Hey put me down I can walk!" Alfred said. Normally he was the one to lift and to be picked up by anything other than machine was scary to him. Ivan nodded and put him down. Alfred walked out with the Russian hand in hand. Matthew saw this and asked "hey there, where you going?" he asked. "Oh hey Mattie, Ivan's taking me out…on a date" he said excitedly. Matthew smiled and looked at the Russian, "so are you Mr. Braginski?" Matthew said softly. Ivan nodded and said "so you famous Matthew" Matthew looked over to Alfred and he smiled and went back to Ivan's violet eyes. "I'm not sure about famous but yeah I'm Alfred's brother" he said. Emily had scared Matthew, so Ivan had literally made him like putty, useless. He couldn't even speak objection. But he showed his displeasement " um okay. Alfred be careful and call me if you want to be picked up" Matthew said walking away. No matter how certified the Russian was Matthew didn't seem to fond of him taking Alfred out. What if he was a pedophile? As Alfred and Ivan walked out and, what Matthew swore he saw hand n hand, he walked away bumping into Gilbert.

"Gah! What is it with today where I'm running into people?" Gilbert looked at the body that he hit and saw it was Matthew. "And the same person too, ah I have lost my game" he sighed and stood. He extended his hand to help the Canadian. Matthew reached for it and thanked him "so I meant to ask, what do you do here?" Matthew said. Gilbert laughed "look at my outfit, isn't it obvious?" he said. Matthew looked at it and saw that it was a candy striper "oh duh. I'm sorry I'm a bit dazed" Gilbert laughed "kesesese and why is that birdie?" he asked "well for one I have been rammed by a cute albino twice in one day and another is that my brother is going on a date with Braginski" he said and rubbed his head Gilbert blushed when he said "cute albino" but held him close when he said 'Braginski." "That guy? Man I've seen him with another patient I think his name was Yao; anyway that guy scared the living help out of him. Your brother will be cured but maybe another problem might arise" Gilbert said. Matthew was the one blushing now and tried to get out of the hug, but alas the attempt was unsuccessful. "Why you want to leave me so much birdie?" Gilbert asked. "Its…hum…. I have…. oh never mind, want to do something?" Matthew asked his eyes begging to let things be normal and for Gilbert to stay. "Nein, I cant I have to make 'Mr. Jones' bed'" he said in his nurse mocking voice. Matthew smiled "hey that's my brother, I can help" then can we do something, anything?' he asked. " Toni and Frenchie might be mad at me for bailing on them. But, what the heck. Maybe we can invite them along?" he said. "Cool now let's get going to help out 'Mr. Jones'" Matthew said in gilberts mocking nurse tone. Gilbert laughed and held onto Matthews side "not bad" he said and went into the room

Kiku was stroking Hercules hair and smiling. "I rove you too Hercules" he whispered. He had herd what the Greek had said and was overjoyed. Hercules went to Kiku's lips and kissed them softly than backed away "do you mean that kind of love?" Hercules asked looking a bit ashamed of himself. Kiku nodded and hugged Hercules. "good me too" was all that Hercules could say before Kiku's lips hit him once more. Kiku pulled away and sighed "there is a no dating patients poricy here, but I wirr bend the rures for you" he said and kissed him once more. Hercules returned the kiss and smiled "I will get out of here one day, and when I do, I will make sure to make up for time to love on you while I was in here." Kiku held onto Hercules' hand and smiled "so terr me some phirosophy you have been working on, or even a story" kiku said. Hercules began to read the Iliad, by homer. How Achilles was killed and how the Trojan War went. Kiku listened with intensity and really got into the story. Even at some of the parts he cried at. Hercules had such a wonderful voice (since both the Iliad and the odyssey are both real long poems.)

Tino came into the room just as Hercules was mentioning the part where they are attacking troy. "Hey there kiku, hello Hercules!" Tino chirped and Berwald nodded to his roommate. "Oh hello Berwald, and Santa" Hercules smiled and offered them to sit and hear about the Iliad. "No thanks Hercules, me and Berwald still have some presents to give out but I came to get yours." He said and dug deep into the bag to find Hercules' present. Once he did he went to give it to him and talked to kiku. " How are things going with you two?" he asked in a way that says "I know you like him so I'm teasing you for it" Kiku blushed "he rikes me, and I rike him, and as of now…. we both know our feerings words each other" Tino looked happy and jumped up and down. "My god that's adorable, I'm so very excited. When does he get out?" he asked kiku. "They wont terr me since I don't officiarry work here" kiku slumped and Tino stopped jumping. "Well that's stinks, but you will see him often and you were talking about having him out of here before the end of this year. Call it a hospital breakout" Tino said happily.

Berwald sat onto Hercules' bed and gave a crack of a smile "look how happy my w'fe is" Hercules looked over at Tino and smiled at Berwald "When did you two get married?" was all he could ask, that was the most important question for this scenario. "Well 'ts not off'c'al but know love h'm and th'nk he loves me too" Berwald smiled. Hercules shook his head but then nodded. He saw the way Tino looked at Berwald when they were making his delivery. Maybe Berwald was onto something. "I asked kiku out today, I did it, and I confessed my love." Berwald smiled at his roommate "fantast'c, maybe we should have a double date?" Berwald suggested. Hercules nodded. "but first we got to get out of here" Hercules said and Berwald nodded. They needed a plan. After Tino and Berwald left looking as adorable as ever. Kiku realized he hasn't opened his present from this morning. He looked at Hercules and Hercules looked over at kiku "want to open our presents together?" kiku asked "I got mine this morning" Hercules nodded and they both opened their presents. Kiku got some ninja throwing stars and Hentai (dirty kiku XP) and Hercules got a framed picture of his mother. It really made him cry, he haven't seen her since he barely old enough to remember. Kiku hugged him and made sure to hide the Hentai.

Ludwig held onto Feliciano's hand and smiled, it reminded him of this one person he had a crush on when he was little. the only problem was he didn't know the gender of his first true love. "So why are you here?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano came out of his usual dreamland state. "Well I was here seeing my brother Lovino but he is having fun with Antonio, one of the candy stripers here. It's the first time I've herd him laugh in a long long time" Feliciano chirped and danced around. Ludwig had to smile at this. Sure this one was a bit of a klutz and silly, but it looked like he loved life and he never had a care in the world. Ludwig had to admire that. "Oh Lovino, the guy isn't so fond of me. But if what you say is true, he isn't fond of many people." Ludwig said and laughed. His love was like this at one point. Bubbly, and cheerful. Feliciano smiled and kept walking with him. "So why are you here? Visiting like me?" he asked. "Unfortunately no, I had a heart attack when coming home from training, usually my brother would come with me but for some reason he stopped, I guess he was too week, but they say I'm exercising to fill a void and I guess their right" he said and sighed. "I guess that's why I found you doing pushups in the hall. Do you know what void your filling?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded "but it wont come back" he sighed. Feliciano looked at him. "You can't say that. If you love something with your entire heart, it will come to you. Plus its Christmas, have you ever herd of Christmas magic?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shook his head. "Well its simple, Christmas magic makes the impossible happen" Feliciano chirped, "but you have to want it with your whole heart." He said. Ludwig nodded in understanding "Could I say it in a prayer?" he asked Feliciano. He nodded and Ludwig said "ill be right back" he ran into a empty hallway and looked around to see if anybody was listening "Please, bring back my sweet Chibitalia" he stood up and walked back to Feliciano, "I hope Christmas magic works, like you said" Ludwig huffed. Feliciano laughed, "Well of course duh…"

Francis thanked Arthur for the other half of the scone (provided by Paige the narrator.) and sat with him. He had to take in what Arthur just told him, orphaned…and no one knowing him. "I just thought that your parents were always busy" he stated. Arthur shook his head. Being the totally awesome Francis I know him to be he just gave his condolences. "Yeah whatever frog" he said but only this time he added a little smirk before finishing frog. Arthur saw in his eyes that he had at least some empathy. Francis looked at him and looked at the stuffed animals "who are these guys?" he asked motioning to the bunny and unicorn. "This" Arthur said gesturing to the bunny "is flying mint bunny, she loves to be buzzing around in different worlds and sometimes brings me with her. She is a half-breed made by an evil sorcerer Fushigi. She escaped and found a magic barrier around me. So she lives with me and keeps me company" he said and made the bunny wave hello. Francis waved back hello "and this" Arthur started again gesturing to the unicorn "is Uni (pronounced Uni like the beginning of unicorn) he was orphaned like me in the magical forest, he ran away in fear that he would be killed by unicorn hunters. He found flying mint bunny and they ran away together. He is magical too because all unicorns are magical, say hello Uni" he said. He went behind the unicorn and said "hello." Francis smiled and said "bonjour, that is hello in French if you didn't know" he said "I did but thanks for the explanation, you know you're not as bad as Arthur says." "Really? And how does Arthur describe me?" Francis asked. The unicorn acted like it was pondering "like a frog, but I don't know what that means, so I imagined you like a frog" the unicorn said and laughed. Francis smiled "it was nice meeting you Uni, it looks like your getting tiered" Francis said and patted his head. The unicorn shied away from his touch. "Yeah I am a bit tiered, and I don't like to be petted, its not you its just that I don't. Good night" the unicorn rambled. Francis held his hands apologetically. "Didn't know, wont happen again, good night" he said. Arthur put down the unicorn and smiled "that's the first time anybody has talked to them, and you'll have to excuse Uni, he can ramble anyone's ear off. Even mine" he laughs.

Francis laughs too and was about to show him his gift because he was so psyched about it and thought that Arthur already got his when Matthew and Gilbert come in. "hey guys, were thinking about going out, we came to you first since you're the closest, so want to go?" Gilbert asked having Matthews's hand in his. "I would love too, but do you think the Nurse would allow it?" Francis asked. "Nein, I already asked, since we have served her well in the past years, we could have a day off." He said. Francis looked overjoyed and looked over at Arthur who looked sad. "Mon Cher what's wrong?" he asked. Arthur looked to him "patients cant leave.." he sighed and looked down. "You can have fun but I cant. I wish more than anything that I could go." He said. "I haven't be out of this darned place since I was 5." He looked out the window "that is all I've seen of the outside world." He sighed.

**(Ohhh my goodness… things have gone well. People have been happy and smiling. Kiku and Herc are now going out, and Tino is becoming to like Berwald. (Like like ;)) Lovino is smiling for the first time in years. Ludwig's story is coming together. Gilbert gets the chance to woo the damsel Matthew. Clears throat um excuse me Paige but I'm a guy. Oh that's right Matthew but you're always the girl in any relationship. Well that's reassuring. Anyway, Ivan seems to be fond of his new patient, and the same would go to Alfred with his doctor. Arthur's is coming out of his shell to out Patch Adams guy Francis Bonnefoy. But here's a real kicker (actually 2), what will Berwald and Herc's plan be, and how will they get Arthur out? So I have a few notes here, one please review I love to answer them and give you a say in the story. Thank you to all my 107 readers and the commenters. **_**And I'm Jarvet, Kikigirl4321, Shiralala, Hero girl 02, **_**and last but certainly not least,**_** HazelHibiscus. **_**I'm so excited to see how many people in different countries are reading this. Please tell your friends about this fanfic, email it to them, pm it, kik, it, text it, shout it out to the world, spell it in your alphabet soup, write it on a t-shirt. Or you know simply show them. Because even though I could only make 4 countries a part of this, I want people to read it. Also I know I said this once before but please comment, people you're my inspiration (because to be honest, I have no clue how to make giripan a bit more interesting))**


	4. Chapter 4

Francis looked at Arthur in both in shock and empathy. "If Arthur cant go then neither will I" he said and looked over at Arthur. The Brit looked at him and smiled. "I appreciate the effort frog but I want you to enjoy your life, don't be shut in here with me, flying mint bunny, and Uni" he protested. Gilbert looked at Matthew and Matthew looked at Gilbert. They had the same expression that said, what in the world did the hospital put in his fruit loops? They both shrugged it off and continue to eavesdrop. Francis looked at him solemnly and patted his arm " I will be your visitor today" he smiled and Arthur looked up to him kindly "thank you Francis, hey you know Tino is over? I wonder what he brought me? He usually brings me something. Mostly books as you can see by my extensive library" he said and gestured at the bookshelf. Francis motioned Gilbert and Matthew to come in "if you want to know what's going on join in the conversation." Francis scolded. Gilbert and Matthew let them in. "Hi I'm Matthew," Matthew said and smiled. "I'm Arthur, pleasure to meet you" he said and stood up to greet Matthew, forgetting all about his burn marks that he kept covered. Matthew looked down and asked, "what happened? Dear goodness are you ok?" he asked. "Huh?" he questioned and looked down, he suddenly remembered. "Oh…right those." He said and trailed off. Francis and Gilbert peeled their eyes away from Arthur massive collection of books and saw Arthur's legs. Francis went up to Arthur and held his shoulders. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want too," he said trying to make Arthur feel better. If you were never outside for the past 17 years of your life, and your orphaned, stuck in the help we know as a mental hospital, you don't want to relive the fact you are stuck in a mental hospital, orphaned. "No Francis, I want too, if I don't make peace with what once was, I will never go forward, at least that's what Nurse Cheryl said to me, before she retired. So ill put her words into practice now" he said and shrugged his hug off of him. "Matthew, it was like this, I was in a fire when I was 5 and because of it, I'm orphaned, the fire took my legs and made them in a bad shape." He pointed to his burn marks. "The rest of me healed up but the scars on my legs stayed." He said. Gilbert smiled. "You know chicks and Frenchie over there dig scars" Gilbert snickered. Francis looked at him and flicked him as if telling him to "shut up" "Ow" Gilbert said and rubbed his arm. Matthew took his hand and squeezed it. Arthur looked at Francis with that smile that people give you when they tease you. "Really?" he said and lifted his hair up above his eyebrows. "Look at this then" he said and Francis looked closely at his eyebrows. "They are stitched in?" Francis said. Matthew looked like he was going to puke and Gilbert let go of his hand so that Matthew can fix his nausea. Gilbert sat down as Matthew left. Arthur nodded. "I got scraped up pretty bad and lost my eyebrows in the fire. So they stitched up some of those fuzzy ones you find on novelty glasses. I trimmed them up a bit but you couldn't tell could you?" he asked. Francis looked positively turned on at this point. "N-non but wow amazing" he purred and Gilbert gagged. Matthew came back and sat down next to Gilbert. Francis smirked. "Hey Matthew take that necklace off of Gilbert, wear it, and trace where it was on Gilbert." Gilbert shot him the death glare of the awesome tetaunic knights. But Matthew did so, Gilbert fell to the floor panting "dang you Francis" he cursed, but Matthew laughed. (Dirty Francis, and I gave you such a good time with Arthur; people were starting to think of you as a decent human nation) Arthur looked at Francis and covered his eyebrows before he could touch them but he was to late. Francis was curious to see their feel, and Arthur fell to the floor. "The touch turns me on you frog!" Arthur yelled and curled up in a ball. Francis laughed "ohonhonhon… I'm only teasing with you Gil and honestly didn't know that Arthur I apologize." he said. Gilbert got up and pulled Matthew up. Arthur still infuriated whined "Why do you want to touch a mans false eyebrows?" "I never met a man with false eyebrows," Francis stated. Arthur shot him the death glare of the great United Kingdom and stood up.

Tino (Everybody's favorite Santa especially Berwald's) went inside to find the 4 of them either on the ground or standing up "look at you Arthur, Mr. popular today aren't you." Tino smiled. Berwald came in and saw Gilbert and Francis "where's anton'o?" he asked to the candy stripers. " Oh still with Lovino, we don't always stay in a group" Gilbert smirked, being snaky and stuff. Arthur looked up to him "un hello," he said and Berwald looked down at him "hello, 'm Berwald" he said introducing himself to Arthur. "Arthur" he said and shook his hand. Berwald looked down to scars and backed away from him and stood close to Tino, tugged on his sleeve and asked, "Did he kill anybody?" He asked attentively. Tino looked wide-eyed at Berwald and then started laughing. "Hahahahahahahahaaaa… oh that's funny Berwald, no Arthur was in a house fire and those scars are from that. His eyebrows, however, look as if they could " Tino snickered and so did Berwald. Arthur looked at them and Tino apologized, but he said "I got you something for Christmas" Arthur looked at him with fake shock "you shouldn't have, is it another classic?" he asked and Tino just shrugged and gave him Arthur's gift. The other 4 were gathered around Arthur. Berwald using context clues thought he would have gotten a book, but this looked too small to be a book. Arthur was a bit shocked as well, what could this be? Curiously he tore open the package and saw they were passes, passes for one day out, but there were two of them. Arthur ran to Tino and hugged him "thanks Tino, I really wanted to go outside this year" Tino patted his back and called Berwald over. Berwald came over and asked, "Yes my w'fe?" Arthur looked at Tino and asked, "Since when did you get married?" Tino blushed and said "not yet…" Arthur gave a smirk and gave a bro fist to Berwald. Berwald accepted the bro fist and smiled. He returned his hand to Tino's and Gilbert, Matthew, Francis, and Arthur giggled and squealed in excitement. "I can finally go! I've been waiting for so long! And I get to go!" Arthur squealed. All parties in the room gave him a hug. Francis smiled and kissed the brits cheek. Berwald looked shocked seeing that the two were complete opposites from each other, Tino smiled and jumped up and down with both of his hands in Berwald's. Gilbert smirked and held onto Matthew, whereas Matthew gladly accepted, letting out a soft sigh of "awe how romantic." Arthur was really shocked and RED. Francis blushed too realizing what he had just done. Gilbert patted him on the back "you finally did it Frenchie, you got to make someone happy when they were in this god forgotten place" Tino smiled and patted Arthur on the back, "and you finally got your kiss from the French boy you liked." "Wait a second!" Gilbert yelled and walked over to Arthur "you mean you have liked him this whole time?" Gilbert pondered. "Yeah, besides nurses and Tino, and occasionally you or Antonio, Francis is my daily visitor, he sees me every day and tries to make me happy, I haven't had anybody that cared for me so much. It made me fall in love with him." Arthur blushed. Francis smiled and hugged him "So you going to use them today?" he asked. Arthur nodded "haha yeah of course." He smiled and gave Francis the other ticket "since your not a patient you wont need this but maybe you can brighten someone else's day with it." Arthur said and held his hand. Francis jumped a bit but nodded and kept the ticket in his pocket. Tino had something for Matthew too "I know your not a patient Matthew but you and your brother have been through tough times, its my way of saying merry Christmas" Tino said and handed Matthew hiss present. "Oh well thank you, it's hard to turn down a free gift." Matthew said and opened it up. "Oh my gosh" he said as he pulled out a polar bear beanie and a stuffed polar bear. He quickly put on the beanie and smiled "I love it, thanks for remembering me Tino!" he said. He said "your welcome" Berwald also had a gift for the parties in the room (provided by Paige the narrator…. wait I didn't type that yet. Well Berwald here's some presents to give to the people. You're just a big soft teddy bear. Oh and here's something for Tino, but promise me you will wait till the end of the story. **Nods**) Ok, NOW Berwald has gifts for the people in the room. He gave Matthew matching mittens for his hat (you know because its cold) he gave Arthur a card with union jack on it saying "Dear Arthur, the scars on you define what you have been through, not who you are, let the pure self show and people will love it – Berwald" (he was ninja fast to write all that in a matter of seconds), he also gave Francis the Patch Adams movie (good movie, based on real events mind you), and finally last (but NEVER least) Gilbert, he received a shirt that stated 'Awesome ends with ME'(anybody else see him wearing that?)

Berwald and Tino hated to leave this heartwarming scene, Berwald for thinking of a way not only to escape with his wife but how to make him smile everyday of his life. Tino for loving all the romance in there, But the had to do more deliveries "hey guys, we were all thinking about heading out, want to join us, well just do whatever can be done in the city of fountains (whoever can tell me what this place is will have the joy of knowing that they are smart.) "Sorry guys, love to, but me and my w'fe have more del'ver'es" Berwald said and scooped up his "blushing bride" (I made a joke). Tino waved good-bye as did Berwald (skillfully) and walked off. Gilbert and Francis looked at each other. "Lets go and get Toni?" Gilbert suggested "oui" the Frenchman said and they both took their loves and whisked them away to Mr. Vargas' room

Antonio and Lovino were just kind of small talking. Talking about life and tomatoes. How life was like in their childhood. They laughed and hugged, like friends with sexual tension do, Lovino looked down to his book and smiled "I think ill read some of this" he said. Antonio hinted "always with a book, start with the first page." Lovino rolled his eyes and picked up the book. Before he could open up Gilbert opened the door and shouted "Hey Toni, Lovi, you two are you coming with us to have a good time in the city." Gilbert said. 3 other boys were behind them trying to catch their breath "Antonio…come with us please" Francis said in the middle of breaths. "Dang rabbit Gilbert you have to run so flip sticking fast" Matthew panted and leaned onto his shoulder. "Well yeah, its because I'm so awesome and were all going to have an awesome time in the city" Gilbert shouted. Francis and Arthur were falling behind Arthur looked like he was going to faint and Francis caught him before he did. "Gil, we aren't running anymore, so if you want to get lost then that's fine with us." Francis said finally catching up to them. Arthur hobbling along with them. Lovino looked to them and started to get mad. He set his book down "why in flips name would I come with you, I have Antonio, the only one of you candy striping freaks that ever comes to my room. Besides, I cant go and neither can you Arthur, we cant leave this flipping help of a hospital" he said and almost slammed the door in their faces. Until Arthur stopped it, "listen here Lovino, I am about as much skeptical about this as you, and I'm in your situation, angry at the world and having only one of these as you put it "candy striping freaks" coming into my room. But I know you want to see the outside world, I do too, and I've been in here a help of a lot longer than you. I have an extra pass to get us out of here. No hospital food, no restrictions, but we do have to be back before midnight. We will be free. Enjoy life for once dang rabbit, we can show you all the good in the world. I'm sure there is. Francis tells me all about what he does out in the world and how exciting it is, doesn't Antonio do the same for you?" he asked. Lovino piped down and nodded his head. "But…." he started then stopped in mid sentence. "Okay fine… I wont like it though," he said. Arthur nodded and gathered the two up. Antonio was excited "what will the nurse say?' Antonio asked Gilbert. "She gave us the day off, and now we have our dates, lets take our damsels to a nice outing." Matthew, Arthur, and Lovino hissed out " we are guys!" it made the 3 of them jump up a bit. Antonio blushed, "what's up Toni?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah were here for you, what's got you blu…wait a second here, its Lovino isn't it, did you do it, did you ask him out? You did didn't you?" Francis babbled. Antonio went all wide-eyed and had to shut him up by placing his hand over his mouth. "NO, but I will, today I promise, just for the name of sweet baby Christ shut up!' Antonio hissed. He looked behind him to see if Lovino had heard, luckily no, he was busy talking to Arthur and Matthew. "Your so lucky he didn't hear that" Antonio sighed and tussled his hair "hey the hair is off limits to you bro-Han" Francis said and laughed. "Antonio is so wound up when Lovino is even mentioned" Francis antagonized. Gilbert snickered and pushed the elevator door open. "After you birdie and trio damsels" he said and bowed. Matthew blushed and pulled him in "come on Gil you weirdo" he said playfully. Arthur and Lovino scowled at Gilbert and jumped in, cuddling with their love ones. Which made the trio grow smirks (well they are the bad touch trio, there is always something dirty on their minds… its why I love them ever so much)

Alfred and Ivan were out in the city, Alfred being cold got close to Ivan. Ivan smiled because nobody got this close to him. So he just wrapped an arm around him and smiled. Alfred looked up at the taller man and smiled back. "So, where will you take me?" Alfred said. Ivan looked up to him and sat him on his lap. "I know a few places, places where people are really happy all the time and its impossible to not have fun" Ivan smiled and Alfred cuddled into him. "Cold comrade?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Alfred. Alfred nodded in his embrace and snuggled in closer. "Here let me carry you to my car, da?" he said, but before Alfred could answer he lifted him up and walked to his car. He sat his patient in the passengers seat, and got into the drivers seat. "Yeah this is a lot warmer" Alfred said and smirked his hero, grin "wow I'm so excited I cant wait to see what you have planned" pumping his fist Ivan had to calm him down by placing his hand onto his shoulder. Ivan's hand was so huge, they looked like someone attached restraunt steaks onto 2x4. Those strong hands along with Ivan's tall big body made Alfred want him so much more. Ivan saw how relaxed, and pumped Alfred looked seeing how he wanted to go, with him. Nobody wanted to go anywhere with him. Not even the sweet Chinese patient Wang Yao, sure he is cured from thinking that dressing like a girl wouldn't get him abused. But the very sight of Ivan made Wang go insane. He was more paranoid then when he was abused. Truth is told this would be Ivan's first date as well, other than the few where his sisters had forced him. So this would be his first enjoyable date. One that he had free will on. He drove as the American had told some amazing stories like how he forged his driver's license, and still didn't get caught, the time when he pretended to be Steve jobs 3 months after he was pronounced dead. Technically he invented the I-pad and nobody noticed till he made the fatal mistake of inviting bill gates to talk business. Bill noticed and asked when jobs died, and how he even got in here. Alfred had said that he needed a place to work and Steve came up to him and gave him designs for a tablet. Then was never sawn again. He was trying to hide it from bill gates, and that was still a success. It was interesting to hear Alfred's stories, even if some seemed a bit far-fetched. Alfred was easy to talk to, and Alfred felt the same way with Ivan. Once they were at the place he saw it and squealed "oh dear goodness, its bubble park. Where every ride is made in bubbles" Alfred said and jumped up and down. Ivan nodded and said "its my favorite place to go." He hugged Ivan and kissed his cheek "man I love you" and ran out in front of him. Ivan blushed madly and started to run in with him. Once he got inside he stopped "wait…love you" he thought in his mind. Then images of him and Alfred flashed through his mind. "Nah I'm imagining things, why would he ever want me?" he ran to Alfred and smiled "so what first?' he said. Alfred pondered. "Hmm lets do the roller coasters first. I love roller coasters; you're all like whoa as it starts, then ugh, ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh. As your climbing the chain. Then you're screaming the rest of the way holding the person next to you" he smiled and pulled Ivan to the line. "Okay the coaster" Ivan started blushing as Alfred pulled his hand. Maybe he was falling for him. Ivan only hoped that Alfred felt the same.

Ludwig and Feliciano were walking hand in hand just exploring the place forgetting all about their tomato mission. They were talking about small talk like weather and food even had a joke contest to see who could come up with the cheesiest joke (the winner was what do you call a woman standing in a net? Annette) made by Feliciano Vargas himself, (way to go Feli) as they were walking they saw Nurse Elizaveta and walking hand in hand with Elizaveta's head on Rodrich's shoulder. This reminded Ludwig of his Cutie pie Chibitalia, so he asked Feliciano "hey Feli have you ever loved?" he asked Feli looked at him with a sad smile "yeah, once, he went away and I never saw him again." Ludwig looked to him and hugged him "same here, we can be lonely together" he sighed and held Feliciano close. "Okay" he nodded and kissed his cheek. Ludwig blushed and turned around bumping into kiku. "Oh hey kiku what's up" Ludwig said "oh nothing much" he said and looked up at the big blond. "But I think I have a plan with you" kiku smirked. Ludwig and Feliciano looked to him confused.

Hercules took a turn to Tino and Berwald. He ran up to them and asked Tino if he could borrow Berwald. Tino nodded and continued his deliveries. Berwald shot a death glare to him "don't l'ke be'ng away from my w'fe" Berwald scowled. "I know but what if I told you that I can break you away from here and have Tino with you forever an always?" Berwald leaned in "'m l'stn'ng"

**(Whoa long one guy. I try to get these done in the same day… lol so let's review. Look at my awesome fruk up there. And my spamano, mwah I'm genius no? Francis had to muck up the nice things I was saying about him. Grrr no fun… prucan has its flirty moments… it's getting easier to make these since the pairs are colliding. How much do you want to bet that someone in the madams of the b.t, t well get on second base **** haha Ivan and Alfred. Ivan is realizing his feelings AWWW amazing. Alfred trying to hide his feelings with legit reasons "I'm cold" or you just took me to this place so I have to kiss you" what a moron: P Sufin… Berwald is like my teddy bear. Tino is his teddy bear wife. They will have teddy bear kids. If Sufin were real I would totally be the annoying friend that always was everywhere they were. Okay a few notes, the unofficial fan fic members I'm sorry but I didn't get your replies till after I published ch.3. One person said to get spacing bigger. ****The Nordic countries today are generally rather non-religious in nature, and not that long ago their "Santa clause" was a goat that can be traced to old Norse worship (infact, in Finland their word for Santa clause still directly translates to  
"Yule buck" and the Yule buck is still a very common symbol for Nordic's  
Christmas. Not to mention their words for "Christmas" are all Jul/Jól/Joulu -  
which are etymologically derived from Yule). The fat, red clad, bearded man is  
a very recent phenomenon spawning from Americanization. This was given to me I an email, if I offended any Nordic countries out there I'm sorry, I'm doing this based on the show. Finland was always dressed as Santa and gave presents like the American Santa does. Now that I know this though I wonder why the creator did this? Was it to get Alfred's love (like fatherly love since Finland discovered America first according to hetalia) or is it to reflect how generous and bubbly he is? I'm sorry for lack of giripan but I'm out of ideas. Reviews are always accepted, and thanks for my followers, I love you guys.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The bad touch trio and their dates went around the city and looked in the stores to shop. Lovino was looking around in amazement, things have changed since the 2 years he was in that stuffy hospital. Arthur was indeed shocked. I mean he hasn't been in the real world since, well ever. Matthew was in complete bliss when he was here, he can enjoy his life now, with the friends he has made and some he wished he would be more than friends with are with him. They had stumbled to a pet shop where there was a bear on clearance. He strayed away from the group which was surprisingly hard this time since Gilbert kept him close. "Birdie, where ya going?" he asked

"See that bear in the window?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked in the window and nodded. "I think I will buy him" he said. The bird on gilberts head finally showed himself when mention of purchasing a bear came up. "PIYO!" it exclaimed. "GAH! What was that!?" Matthew exclaimed, the others went to Matthew and saw what was wrong. "why the flipsticks do you have a bird!?" Lovino asked, "and I thought Antonio was weird..." Said person responded "si~ I am but you still love me Lovi don't you?" he asked flirty like.

Lovino blushed and shouted "why use love, love is stupid and meaningless" then he went to hug Antonio. Francis snickered and Arthur slapped the back of his head. "you trying to get some action with those two frog?" he jealously asked. Francis kissed his cheek lightly "non amour, I just know something that Lovino doesn't and I find it funny" he explained. Arthur still scowled but nodded. "alright, because your mine" he said gripping his hand. Francis kissed his cheek "forever and always" he assured. which of course made Arthur blush like a holly berry

As gilbert tried to explain to the other people about Gilbird Matthew smiled more, it showed that this presumed bad boy ( you know those people the ones that are like I do what I want whenever I want people) had a soft caring side. of course he knew that he cared deeply for his brother, like any sibling should, even the baddest of boys loves their family. But not all of them love soft fluffy chicks. the six of them went into the pet shop and Matthew went to the bear as fast as lightning.

the bear warmed up to Matthew really well. he instantly cached onto his leg and Matthew had to walk around to the cashier like a mom would walk with a kid wrapped around its leg. gilbert smiled at the scene as Matthew and the bear were acting like mother and daughter. gilbert thought abut how he and Matthew could have human kids one day, they could ride onto the bear and Matthew could glow just like he does now. Arthur went over to Gilbert and smiled too, Arthur loved these kind of scenes, where people are happy and worry free.

Francis was over at the fish bowls mimicking the fish (being the kind of guy that he is) and Antonio came up to him and asked for help " hey how can I tell Lovi how I feel about him?" the Spaniard questioned. Francis thought about it for a bit and told him "Toni, even a blind man could see that he likes you as well, its not a secret. so I think you should just ask" "but your suppose to be the nation of love, I want to woo him so how do I do that?" he pleaded for an answer. Francis though a bit then had an idea. he went over to Antonio and whispered the plan. Antonio's smirk grew wider and wider as he herd the plan then he went wide eyed and as soon as he felt like his eyes were going to roll out of his sockets Lovino interfered. "What are you brasstardos talking about?!" he asked (more like yelled). Antonio grew red and ran away. in which case Lovino had to go and find him.

Matthew paid for the bear and signed the paperwork. once the 4 of them (excluding Lovino and Antonio) were out of the building gilbert went to his favorite Canadian and asked "so whats this guys name?" he asked. Matthew feeling loose for once in his life held up the bear like rafiki did with samba in the circle of life. and announced "As of December 24th 2013, this bear shall be known as Kumajiro, will I remember it, probably not, but I will love him till the end of time" matthew put Kumajiro down and blushed, he has never been so random before. Gilbert couldn't take it any longer, he was so perfect. he lit up whenever he smiled. that curl was just so "pullable" all he wanted to do was make matthew smile and to let him be his. so he took matthew and ran, he ran at good ways away till he pulled him into a phone booth and kissed him right onto the lips. Was this insane? oh yeah. but did either of them care? oh no.

Antonio hid into a bush and breathed easy. "ok so that plan was going well until my clothes were suppose to come off and lovino and I would "kanoodle" okay so now plan b. what plan b Antonio? there is no plan b. but you don't want to go with plan a now do you? oh for Christmas sake I wish I could just take lovino by the arms" he stood up and took an eavesdropping lovinos arms "hey what the fl..." he was cut off by antonios rambiling. Antonio oblivious to lovino continued to speak. "and tell him I love you...oh god!" he said finally realizing that he did take lovino by the arms and confessed what he felt for the past 2 years.

Lovino was dumbstruck with what Antonio had said. how could he respond to something that personal. sure he had felt the exact same way, but how would he tell Antonio? "y-yeah..." he started with color flushing straight to his cheeks. "well...I don't mean to call you a flip sticking idiota or a brasstardo...I actually..." he said with a red face and a small smile that was steadily growing. he couldn't say what was truly on his mind so he tackled Antonio into the bushes and kissed him multiple times. " I really feel that way about you" he said.

Francis and Arthur now all alone decided to walk around the outdoor mall ( I should have specified this earlier I apologize) and since its cold outdoors on Christmas eve Arthur was very close to Francis trying to absorb his warmth. Francis smiled and tussled his hair, "come on *Angleterre, lets find a nice place for dinner~" he cooed. Arthur trying to absorb his warm breath looked up to him in confused "Angleterre?" he asked. "it is French" Francis replied looking for a place to eat. "I just hope you didn't call me your man toy" Arthur glared (ha-ha no no Arthur, have no fear, I keep Francis in line, right Francis?) Francis nods to the narrators voice. "ah this place is perfect for all of us, it literally has everything." he said. he texted Antonio and Gilbert the address and took his favorite Brit to the place he had been dying to go to, borders book store.

Ivan and Alfred were having a most wondrous date as well, they went to the amusement park and then went to a ceramics place, they even went through a haunted house (Alfred: what's a haunted house doing opened in December? Paige: im telling the story so go with it. don't make me delete you jones!) Alfred held onto Ivan after hearing what the narrator said, just like he did in the haunted house. as soon as they got out of the haunted house they both saw something truly horrifying. Natalya. "big brother out with patient?" she asked. Ivan timidly nodded about to pee himself. "y-yes Natalya, I told you this before I left the apartment complex in the lobby." he said shakily. Natalya looked over to him "he seems nice, but if he ever gets to comfortable with big brother, since I like your patient, ill make sure he dies quick instead of slow" she said and gave a creepy smile.

Ivan nodded and Alfred stood up to her "hey um Natasha was it?" "No.." she corrected him "don't be so clingy, you know what they say about love?" "no what?" she asked with a gleam in her eye "if you love something let it go, if it comes back its yours, if not, then it never was meant to be. I mean would you rather have Ivan to yourself? or to see him happy?" he asked. Natalya thought a second "Yekaterina did that, and she never gets to see him again. I want to see him forever and always" Natalya said. then she disappeared. Alfred went wide eyed and said "whoa where'd she go and who is Yekaterina?" he asked. Ivan looked down to him and responded "she is my oldest sister, the one I can live with" he said. Alfred looked around in fear holding Ivan's arm "is she going to stalk us too? does she like you?" he asked. Ivan laughed "she has a microscopic crush on me compared to Natalya, but no she has never stalked me, she doesn't visit anymore" he sighed. "oh well so how do you think this date is going? well I hope"

Alfred beamed "well of course its going well, I love hanging out with you" he smiled. "maybe you could be my foster parent once im back out in the real world" he said. Ivan smiled "I would like for you to see me more than a parent or a doctor. I would like for you to see me as a friend." he said while blushing. Alfred smiled and took off his scarf. "HEY! give that back Yekaterina gave that..." he was cut of by Alfred kissing his neck (because Alfred is short compared to Ivan) Ivan was RED as a fire truck ( and let me tell you that is red) then he bent down to kiss Alfred on the lips wrapping them both in the scarf. "you become one with me da?" he asked. Alfred gave a laugh and smirked "da"

Meanwhile in the hospital: Tino and Berwald met up with Kiku, Hercules, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Hercules, Tino, and Kiku. had them circle up and discussed the plan. "okay guys here's the pran" kiku started. "Fericiano, Tino, and I can reave the hospitar, so we can show our faces to the security" he started. Hercules followed, "so they go to the pet shop and around the city to look for stray cats, I like cats, cats are so pretty, I have dreams with Kiku as a cat and he licks on my..." "ahem Hercurese, the pran?" "oh right, so they get the cats and let them loose in the hospital. the nurses and doctors will try to round them up because some patients have cat allergies" Hercules continued. Tino chimed in "And I will distract the security people while kiku loops the footage" Tino said. Kiku finished "and you three run out of there, nobody would be the wiser" Berwald scowled, he didn't like the idea of being away from his wife, but he had to think about thing, would he rather want to be with his wife now and only see him once a year, or be away from him for like 10 minutes, and spend the rest of his life with him every day?

They all disbanded and Tino went to Feliciano and Ludwig "I have your presents if you want them now?" he asked and they both nodded. "Ludwig look to your right for your present and Feliciano look to your left for your present" They did as they were told and looked back to Tino. "I don't get it?" Feliciano said. "yeah what's the big deal all I see is this sweet, considerate, funny Italian that I came to love today" Feliciano responded "And all I see is a insecure, for no reason, kind, German that I get along with really well and doesn't make me want to pee my pants" Tino laughed. "Ludwig meet Chibitalia, Feliciano meet Holy Roman Empire" he introduced to each other. Ludwig looked over to Feliciano "remember when I said I lost something I thought I would never find?" Feliciano nodded "I found you Chibitalia" he said with a tear in his eye. Feliciano hugged him and kissed his cheek. "were back together, we will never be lonely anymore" he said

As Ludwig and Feliciano hugged and were reunited. Berwald tapped his shoulder. "h'w did y'u kn'w?" he asked. Tino looked at him puzzled "how did I know what?" Berwald motioned to the hugging boys. "oh that" Tino asked. Berwald nodded. "I do my homework" Tino smirked. Berwald looked at him "so Santa, wh't do I w'nt fer Christmas?" he asked. Tino looked up to him and smiled "this" he puled him into a kiss and hugged him "I love you Berwald" Berwald smiled (this would be the time to pull out that present I gave you) he goes onto his knee and gave Tino the box. "fer my w'fe" Tino smiled and opened the box "you know nobody has ever gotten me anything before" he said idly as he opened the box. he herd an "arf" Tino looked down to a white puffball and saw 2 eyes and a tongue "oh Berwald he is so adorable, just like you" Berwald wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. he pulled off the collar and handed it to Tino "Will you marry us?" it read. Tino read it and saw the puppy look at him pleadingly, as well as Berwald (seriously these 2 looked alike, who wore the eyes better Berwald or the puppy?) they both wore them the best because Tino said yes! Berwald hugged him more and smiled "we c'n live t'geth'r and h've a h'ppy life tak'ng care of the puppy" Tino smiled and hugged Berwald "thank you Paige" he said u to the narrator (your welcome Tino, I enjoyed subway)

Kiku and Hercules gather up their people and set their plan in motion.

(hi guys its me Paige again, okay so I apologize for this well deserved part, It took me forever to get motivated and to write. thank god for deviant art and the review from bethany2017 cats in the hospital, genius. I appreciate you guys for sticking with me. and so do the characters. remember if you are ever in a fight in our fandom, we are all part of the hetaliverse and we come together in one same fandom, I mean I get frizzed up whenever PruHun is mentioned but I know that in actuality we all love the characters. don't fight people, so Angleterre means England in French. never knew that, I thought it meant angel. and I learned a lot about Russia's sister Ukraine, like her name is Yekaterina, and she gave Ivan the scarf. probably why its so special to him, Yekaterina was the only one who made Ivan feel loved. anyway reviews, commets, are loved and I have a deviant and a fanfiction, its under the same name so watch me, add me.. love you lots)


	6. we interupt this story for a warning

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
